We demonstrated that for autoreactive T cell clones that single amino acid modifications of the antigenic ligand can result in not only abrogated, decreased, or unmodified, but also increased, T cell responsiveness (superagonist ligands). We further studied the effects of combinations of multiple substitutions with different effects in single peptides. Experiments with peptides carrying multiple amino acid exchanges revealed that the final outcome of T cell receptor (TCR) ligation by a given ligand is the integration of negative, neutral, and positive effects of each single residue. These findings indicate that: 1) the specificity of a single TCR is highly degenerate; 2) ligands exist for autoreactive T cells that have higher agonist activity than the autoantigen itself; 3) the rules to search for cross-reactive epitopes in autoimmunity should take into account that amino acids at certain positions within an antigenic peptide may exert superagonist activity and compensate for the negative effects of residues at other positions that would otherwise not be tolerated. The demyelination process that occurs in the central nervous system (CNS) of patients with multiple sclerosis (MS) is in part due to an inflammatory response in which CD4+ and CD8+ T cells and macrophages infiltrate white matter. We identified a peptide sequence derived from the CNS-specific myelin protein proteolipid protein (PLP) which could bind to HLA-A3 and induce a HLA-A3-restricted CD8+ CTL response from HLA-A3+ donors. These PLP peptide-specific CTL could lyse HLA-A3+ target cells pulsed with a homologous peptide derived from the CRM1 protein of Saccharomyces cerevisae. These findings demonstrate the immunogenic potential of a PLP-derived peptide for generation of autoreactive HLA-A3-restricted CD8+ CTL, and further show that these CTL can be activated by a peptide derived from a common environmental microorganism.